


You're Mine

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, Long, Love Bites, Marking, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: When Oikawa finds his girlfriend being a little too friendly with Kageyama, he feels the need to remind her just whom she belongs to...[oikawa tooru x reader]
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit of a writing slump lately so I'm not sure how good this is... Also Oikawa is just an incredibly difficult character for me to write, idek why.
> 
> Big thanks to **acorn777** for brainstorming with me and helping me put this story together!

It took nearly getting smacked in the face with a volleyball for you to notice him.

But once you did, you couldn’t tear your gaze away.

Your boyfriend had asked you to pick him up that afternoon. He’d taken up a summer job before starting university in the fall, working as an instructor/counsellor at the local volleyball training camp for middle schoolers. He had invited you to watch him play and you’d been trying to find him for the past ten minutes but your search was pretty unsuccessful. There were just way too many counsellors and kids around the large gymnasium.

Instead, you watched the dark haired boy who had caught your attention as he creamed his opponents in a friendly all-counsellors volleyball game. You continued to watch him as he moved on to teaching the kids at the camp how to serve and receive.

He wasn’t the most popular counsellor, in fact most of the kids seemed wary of his scary temper. But you could tell he was talented. There was just something about him when he handled the ball that showed he was devoted to the sport.

So naturally, when he stopped teaching the kids, you decided to go pay him your compliments.

“Hi,” you chirped, startling the boy who had been taking heavy gulps from his bottle of water.

He coughed, sputtering out water that had gone down the wrong pipe and then turned to give you a confused look.

“You’re really good at volley! I watched your practice game with the other counsellors, you were really cool!” You gave him a thumbs up with a wide grin.

The black haired boy blushed, looking away and shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

“A-Ah, thanks,” he mumbled.

“How long have you been playing? My boyfriend is a setter too. In fact, he’s one of the counsellors, maybe you know him!”

“O-Oh, really?” The boy blinked.

“Yeah, his name is —”

“Oh, Tobio-chan~” The sugary sweet voice startled you but before you could turn back, a slim arm wrapped around your shoulder and you were pulled into a warm body. “Looks like you met my cute little girlfriend.”

You blinked up at Oikawa Tooru as he nuzzled his cheek against the top of your head.

“G-Girlfriend?” The dark haired boy balked at you.

You furrowed your brows, your boyfriend’s words finally registering in your mind. “Tobio…?” You repeated, cocking your head.

Why did that name sound so familiar…?

It took a few moments for your memory to catch up but when you finally recalled how you knew the name, you froze up.

‘ _Shit, this is the same Kageyama Tobio that Tooru has been bitching about since day one!_ ’ You realized with mounting horror.

You chanced a sideways glance at your boyfriend who was still smiling pleasantly at the black haired boy. If it hadn’t been for the way his grip tightened possessively on your shoulder, you would almost believe that things were okay.

But as it was, you knew Oikawa was going to make you regret showing his mortal enemy even a shred of interest — unintentional or not.

You gulped, dreading what would come next.

***

Your back slammed against the cold tiles in the shower stall and you couldn’t stop the pained gasp that escaped your lips.

“Aren’t you just a little slut?” Oikawa hissed, his usual cheery demeanor completely gone. Instead his eyes were dark and intense, shining with a sort of animal possessiveness that so very rarely came out. “Tell me, did you enjoy it? Throwing yourself at Tobio like that?”

“I-I wasn’t —”

“Don’t lie to me now. You’ve been a bad, bad girl. Flirting with Tobio-chan like that. I think you need to be punished.” His breath was hot against the shell of your ear. His voice so soft and smooth, you could feel your thighs clench in anticipation.

You expected him to kiss you or touch you between the thighs but you were surprised and confused when he suddenly turned you around so that you were now facing the blue tiles of the stall. His warm presence practically engulfed you from the back.

He placed one palm on the side of your hip, thumb rubbing soft circles into the fabric of your skirt. Slowly his hand drifted lower until he was cupping your ass.

“Are you ready for your punishment, princess?” he hissed.

You parted your lips to reply but squeaked instead when he gave your ass cheek a firm squeeze. “T-Tooru,” you cut yourself off when you felt the abrupt sting of his palm against your ass. You yelped in surprise but Oikawa ignored it and spanked you again.

Your hands pressed against the tiles for support, their coolness a huge contrast against the burning sensation on your butt. You felt the fabric of your panties dampen, undeniably turned on by this sexy, dominant side of your boyfriend.

Oikawa may have perfected playing the part of cheerful and friendly but you had never been ignorant to the darkness lurking under that facade. Oikawa could be childish, easily jealous and very petulant. You figured it must have really bothered him to see you interacting with Kageyama. He hadn’t even been able to wait till you two were back home! Instead, you had ducked into an empty shower stall in the staff locker rooms. The thought of doing the deed in a location so open, so easy to be walked in on made your adrenaline and arousal spike.

After nearly a dozen smarting slaps against your bottom, the sounds of which echoed slightly in the empty room, Oikawa turned you back to face him. His eyes were alight with desire and lust and he quickly claimed your lips in a heady kiss. His tongue ensnared your own, coaxing you to deepen the kiss. He backed you up against the wall and you couldn’t stop the hiss that escaped you when your abused ass met the wall.

“I think,” he spoke after breaking the kiss, voice saccharine sweet. “You need a shower, don’t you princess?”

You looked up at him, cocking your head in confusion. “What?”

“You’ve been very dirty,” he tutted, fingers nimbly twisting the tap against the wall. “Lets wash the stench of Kageyama Tobio off of you, hm?”

The first jet of water that hit you was warm and pleasant and you sighed happily. Oikawa stepped back and took in the view: you were standing under the shower head, wet hair plastered to your skin. Little rivulets of water dripped down from your chin and neck and disappeared under the neckline of your shirt.

Your clothes had turned transparent and Oikawa could clearly see the lace bra you were wearing underneath. He shifted slightly, feeling his member strain against the confines of his jeans.

Oikawa moved in, cornering you against the wall and and pressing his lips against your jaw, tracing kisses all the way down to your collarbone before moving back up. His soft lips blazed a track against your feverish skin.

“Maybe I should get you a collar,” he drawled. “Can’t have you forgetting whom you belong to.”

You threw your head back and moaned lowly as you felt his teeth nip the thin flesh of your neck. He pressed one hand onto your hip, holding it in place and curbing all movement from you. You hadn’t even realized you’d been trying to buck against him. The heat between your thighs had increased ten fold and you were desperate for any form of friction.

Oikawa stopped his assault on your neck and pulled back slightly, admiring what you were sure would be a dark possessive bruise very soon. “That should do for now,” he muttered to himself.

He looked up, locking his chocolate brown orbs onto your own wide eyes. “Did you like that princess?” he asked, casually.

You swallowed thickly and managed a nod. Oikawa sneered, “Of course you did, you’re still a dirty little slut.”

He moved his hand under your skirt, fingering the lining of your panties. “Let’s check how much you really enjoyed it,” he cooed, pulling your underwear to the side and stroking one long finger along your folds.

You shuddered at the sensation and Oikawa chuckled. “Oh princess, you’re totally drenched.”

Your legs quivered, your knees threatened to buck and your breath escaped your lips in heavy pants, and through it all Oikawa continued to stroke you at a torturously slow pace.

“Tooru,” you moaned wantonly. “Stop teasing. I need you in me.”

He chuckled again but obliged, pushing a finger into you. You groaned and arched your back reflexively. Your breasts pressed against the firm plane of his chest and he curled his finger inside you causing you to grip his shoulders in a painfully tight hold to keep yourself upright.

You peppered Oikawa’s neck with small kisses, feeling like you’d fall apart in his arms if you didn’t do _something_ to distract yourself from his finger pumping in and out of you at a leisurely pace. You were impossibly tight around his digit and he wiggled his finger to ease your tense muscles.

“Will you be a good girl, princess? Are you going to be _my_ good girl?” he asked.

You nodded repeatedly, head moving up and down so fast you resembled a souvenir bobble head. “Yes, yes, please Tooru,” you blabbered, mindlessly. You could feel your orgasm approaching rapidly and you were so desperate for it that at this point, you’d agree to anything Oikawa said.

He could tell by the way you had started to rock against his hand that you were frantic for more. He picked up his pace, fingering your cunt faster and faster and he felt your body quiver against his own.

You threw your head back, whimpering, “I-I’m so close.”

There was a painful tightening in your stomach. Your eyes were squeezed shut, so tight you could see tiny white spots behind your lids. And you could feel it, your climax, it was right there. Almost, just a little more, and —

Oikawa pulled his fingers out and with the loss of his touch, your climax evaporated too. You gaped at him, eyes pleading. His lips curved up in a devious smile. “Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy,” he smirked.

“I was so close, Tooru,” you whined, pitifully. His haughty expression made you narrow your eyes and you decided to take matters into your own hands. You tugged at his jeans impatiently, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He helped you push them down, the wet fabric clinging to his strong thighs and soon he was standing before you with his cock hanging proudly between his legs.

Your fingers reached out to grasp his length but Oikawa stepped out of your hold. He placed both hands on your shoulders and waited till you were looking up and into his face. Once he had your full attention, he moved one hand up to curl over your cheek, using his thumb to caress your bottom lip.

“Maybe I’ll be nice and let you cum if you show me you’ve learnt your lesson,” he said, pushing down lightly on your shoulder with his other hand. “Get on your knees,” he commanded.

You immediately obeyed, sliding down to your knees and wrapping your hands around Oikawa’s dick. You pumped until he was erect and then wrapped your lips around the head of his member, tongue swirling around his slit and lapping up the pre-cum.

“Ugh, princess,” Oikawa groaned. “You sure have a talented little mouth.”

Emboldened by his praise, you bobbed your head faster, taking in more and more of his impressive length on every go. His fingers carded through your wet hair as he encouraged you to deep throat him. He hissed when he felt his dick hit the back of your throat and jerked his hips slightly, entering even deeper and causing you to choke on his length.

He caressed your head like one would to a pet. “That’s it,” he cooed, “There’s my good girl. Take it all in now.”

You continued to blow him, enjoying the soft hissing sounds Oikawa let out every few minutes. One of your hands had drifted down to your clothed pussy and you were now rubbing furiously at your clit, trying to chase your own high.

Oikawa felt his climax approaching and with great reluctance, pulled himself out of your warm mouth. You looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and Oikawa felt like it might be too much, like he might explode all over your face. He grabbed you by the arms and tugged you up until you were standing on your feet again.

He slapped away your hand that had been pleasuring yourself with a playful glare and used his own fingers to feel your arousal through the fabric of your underwear. Your cunt was dripping and sloppy, so wet now that when he pulled your panties to one side and prodded at your core, three of his fingers slipped in easily. Oikawa could tell you were ready and wanting for something much bigger.

He tugged your panties down and you stepped out of them, eagerly. Oikawa hitched one of your legs up and over his hip. The angle made it easier for him to access your pussy and he rubbed the head of his dick against your lips. He continued to tease you, slipping in just a bit so that the warmth of your cavern enveloped his head but never entering enough for you to really feel and enjoy the stretch.

You pouted. “Tooru,” you begged, forgoing all shame. “Please put it in already. I can’t take it anymore!”

Oikawa smirked and plunged in all the way to the hilt. You gasped, he was in so _so_ deep. You clenched tight around him and he groaned. It was almost like your pussy was trying to milk him for all his worth. Deciding to put you out of your misery, Oikawa stopped teasing and started hammering into you. His pace was harsh, fast and with every thrust you could feel him deeper and deeper inside you.

The jet of water from the shower had gone cold several minutes ago and the freezing droplets against your skin were just an added level of stimulation that drove you crazy. You pressed the heel of your foot against Oikawa’s back, driving him even closer to you and arched up when you felt him hit the right spot inside you.

“Oh, Tooru,” you panted, his name falling past your lips repeatedly like a prayer.

The steady rhythm you two had set stuttered suddenly when the sound of the locker room door opening reached your ears. You froze in place, back pressed against the wall, one leg around Oikawa’s waist and one hand curled in his wet brown hair, his cock still pulsing inside you.

Oikawa looked into your eyes, blown wide with fear and suppressed a snicker. He gave you a wink and cheekily held his index finger against his lips. Your furrowed your brows in confusion but had to quickly bite down on your bottom lip when Oikawa thrust into you.

He pressed his face into the side of your neck, whispering breathily into your ear. “Hush, princess. You don’t want them to hear you, do you? Everyone will know what a naughty little girl you are.”

You flushed, heart racing at the thought of being caught in this compromising position.

“Naughty, naughty princess. So horny you couldn’t even wait till we got home. You just _had_ to fuck your boyfriend in public, like the little slut you are, didn’t you?” Oikawa continued to whisper, his breath hot against the shell of your ear.

His thrusts were shallow but you could feel the tingles throughout your sensitive body. Your toes curled in pleasure and you bit down on Oikawa’s shoulder to suppress the loud moan that threatened to escape your lips.

The sounds of chatter outside in the locker room faded after a few minutes but both you and Oikawa waited with bated breaths until the sound of the door closing resonated in the room. After a few more moments of complete silence, Oikawa determined it was just you again and continued to fuck you hard.

It only took a few more thrusts before you finally clamped down tight around him. You bit your lower lip so hard, you could feel the skin break and beads of blood rise to the surface. Your orgasm hit you full force and left you a shuddering mess in Oikawa’s arms.

Oikawa continued to move inside you but dropped your leg and captured your lips in a hasty kiss. He sucked on your bottom lip and you hissed from the sting of the broken skin. You could tell he was close from the frenzied movement of his hips and soon, he pulled out and not a second later, you felt the warm cum splash against your thighs.

Oikawa had both hands resting against the wall over your head, his form slightly hunched over and you were both breathing heavily from the exertion.

You giggled weakly once you had regained your breathing and Oikawa shot you a curious look. “If this is how it’s going to be every time I pick you up from Volleyball Camp, maybe I should drop by more often,” you teased.

Oikawa growled playfully in response before tugging you into his arms and under the direct spray of the shower, letting it wash away all evidence of your naughty activity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you liked, what could've been better, etc. Kudos are loved and welcomed too :D


End file.
